Zirnakaynin
The massive city of Zirnakaynin (pronounced zeer-nuh-KAY-nin) is one of the largest drow settlements in the Darklands. It has stood for over eight centuries among the severe cliffs of the great cavern Cocyrdavarin. Geography The city is separated into three distinct layers, each with their own populations and flavor, though all are decidedly drow. The Last City The topmost layer, whose ancient bladed walls stretch forth from the top of the plateau, is a densely packed center of the city of Zirnakaynen, called the Last City. It was here that the drow first cowered from the darkness in their original flight from the surface into the Darklands. Now the wealthiest and most powerful non-nobles, artisans and decadent performers call this district of the city home. The topless tower of Ileccinoc reaches into the vast openness of the cavern from the westernmost edge, which serves as the seat of the city's ruling council. Arsyrvhar The sprawling layer of Arsyrvhar, the Pale March, is home to most of the city's drow population, many of its everyday shops and residences, and the markets of Ovessia. Merchants from the metropolis' slave cities can be seen mingling among the common citizens, as can strange visitors from other parts of the Darklands. Some traders' wares are not condiered worthy for consumption by the drow, and these merchants are banished to the slum-bazaar of Drashes in Ghenavoc, the lowest layer of Zirnakaynen. Ghenavoc The Pit of Ghenavoc is home to the true degenerates of drow society (a title which certainly says something). These low-born, deformed, freed slaves, and foreign residents make up the population of this lowest of tiers of the great city. Among workhouses, slave pens, drug dens, and warehouses, the least of Zirnakaynin's society scrape out pitiful lives. The Noble Houses The Greater Houses House Azrinae: followers of Abraxas (Master of the Final Incantation, Lord of Magic and Forbidden Lore). They are mostly collectors and scholars. House Dolour: followers of Andirifku (The Razor Princess, Lord of Knives and Traps). They are hunters and patrol around the capital. House Rasivrein: followers of Zura (The Vampire Queen, Lord of Cannibalism and Vampires). They are expert slavers. The succubus Liluresha watchs over the members of the house. Among those members, Xaivanshee Rasivrein is Liluresha's protégé, as she is looking for a way to become a vampire. House Tracinoa: followers of Jubilex (The Faceless Lord, Lord of Poison and Ooze). They control Zirnakaynin's water supplies. House Vexidyre: followers of Shax (The Blood Marquis Demon Lord of Lies and Murder). The richest of Zirnakaynin, they are in charge of the trade across the city. The demonic advisor of the house is Varmirhias, the daughter of Shax. House Vonnarc: followers of Areshkagal (The Faceless Sphinx, Lord of Portals and Riddles). They master arcane magic. The Lesser Houses House Caldrana: followers of Flauros (The Burning Maw, Lord of Fire and Salamanders). They work iron and other materials in their forges and are expert weaponsmiths. Unless the other houses which are lead by Matrons, House Caldrana has a Patron: Zov Caldrana. House Misraria: followers of Nocticula (Our Lady in Shadow, Lord of Darkness and Lust). They are mostly spies, assassins or messengers. House Moivas: followers of Mazmezz (The Creeping Queen, Lord of Vermin and Bindings). They are masters of beasts and vermins. House Parastric: followers of Haagenti (The Whisper Within, Lord of Alchemy and Change). They are the only noble house who doesn't have quarters within Zirnakaynin. They are specialists of Fleshwarping, which consists in a violent transformation of an entire body into a completely new one. The body can be transformed into another form or transformed by mutation and/or replacing body parts with the features of vermin. House Sardavic: followers of Socothbenoth (The Silken Sin Lord of Perversion and Taboo). They are artists and critics. House Udrinor: The drow of House Udrinor fill the storehouses of Zirnakaynin by virtue of their control over the production and trade in edible fungus within the area of the city. As a sideline they also dipose of bodies within the city using them as compost for their crop or sacrifices to Cyth-V'sug, their patron demon. Matron Holtavoma is the current head and a familiar figure about the city and in the holdings of her house. References Category:Chaotic evil settlements Category:Drow/Settlements Category:Drow Category:Sekamina/Settlements Category:Sekamina Category:Darklands